In The Name of Honor and Love
by DJ.V
Summary: Risika, the daughter of Miraz, knows her father's merciless ways. She helps Caspian escape, desperate to find a way to end this war. What will happen when her father finds out of her betrayal? And of her taking a liking to the Narnian King Edmund...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Edmund does not yet appear in this chapter. He does not come until the fourth chapter, because I want to create a steady storyline understanding before we jump into the lovey-dovey thing, alright? I wish we could post up banners, because i made such lovely banners for this story, but I guess not. If anyone knows how to, please tell me. I'm new to this site.

A strange, almost timid girl sat on the sad low branches of a Weeping Willow. She was the only one around in the open space of grass and small flowers. She was a thin girl with chestnut ringlets and strange, bright violet eyes. She was not overly beautiful. She had a thin, delicate nose, slight freckles, and carefully arched eyebrows. She wore a dark blue dress, as was a custom to her people to wear darker colors. It had almost no embroidery on it, despite her high role. The only thing that was close to fancy on her was a thin silver necklace. The pendant was that of a nine-petaled flower with beads dangling from it. It was beautiful…the one thing the girl treasured most.

She was right there, just sitting so delicately. She watched the grass grow and felt at ease with the long branches of the Willow flowing around her. They were like a dark green canopy that isolated her in her own world. They separated her from the world of war and political embarrassment that she was so used to. This was her sanctuary.

"Risika?" a voice called quietly. The girl turned to face a boy about three years older than her. He had long dark hair the color of perfectly sweet coffee and his eyes were as black as the night. He had a long face, paired with a fitting nose and mouth. Risika turned back to peering through the canopy, not caring whether the boy stayed to join her or not.

"Risika," the boy said again, still quiet. He was not a loud person. Risika did not turn to him this time. Instead, she simply replied.

"What is it, Caspian?" she said, masking her annoyance perfectly. Her voice rang of a Spanish accent, though she hardly looked the lot. Still, her voice was one that belonged to a fine gentlewoman who knew her manners and her place.

"Your father summons your presence," Caspian answered. Risika sighed. She was in sanctuary, could no one leave her be? It was not as if anyone cared anyway. Miraz was her father, making Caspian her cousin. Of course, she was not Prunaprisma's daughter. No. She looked nothing like Prunaprisma. Prunaprisma was her stepmother; Miraz's second wife. His first wife had been Rachelle, Risika's mother. Risika did not look like a Telmarine. Her hair was not black or dark brown, it was a light chestnut. Her eyes were not dark, but a light violet, like her mother. The only thing she had acquired from her father was his darker skin and his cold glare.

Risika stood and quietly followed her cousin back towards the castle. Miraz paid little attention to his daughter. Risika was no fool. She could sense her father's envy for the throne his brother held. She knew that her father had only kept his mouth shut for the fact that he had no heir. Risika was his daughter, but as a girl, she was unfit to rule the country and had no face in the political areas of the Telmarine government. Risika was not good enough; she had no use, so her father let her be as long as she did nothing to ruin his name. So it was strange if he ever spoke to her at all.

She curtsied to her father as she entered the throne room. Caspian shut the door loudly behind her. Miraz had his back to his fair daughter, only turning to her after the sound of Caspian's footsteps had disappeared down the hall. Even turning to her, he did not meet her purple eyes.

"Father," Risika said softly. "You requested my presence." He nodded in return.

"Yes," he said. He waved her closer. "Come." She did as she was told. She came closer, step by step. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. Miraz held a hand out to stop her once she was close enough. Then, he spoke again. "As you know, your mother-"

"_Step_mother."

Risika didn't mean to be rude and she knew it wasn't her place to interrupt her father, but she couldn't control that part of her. She glanced at her father and saw his brows furrow only slightly.

"Yes, your _stepmother_, as you know, is pregnant and due any day now. You may be having a younger brother soon," he gave her a knowing smile. It could hardly be considered that. It was like a crocodile grinning at you. Pulling its thick leather lips back and baring its dangerously sharp teeth; its eyes as piercing as death itself.

"What's your point?" Risika said, almost spitting the words into her father's face. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't use that tone with me!" he scolded her. Risika snapped. No one dare tell her what to do. Especially not a man who had ignored her existence since her mother died. _Especially _not a man who couldn't even look at his daughter because her face reminded him of his dead wife.

"I'll use any tone I'd like! What you suggest is treason!" Risika almost screamed, but instead she lowered her voice into a cold murmur between clenched teeth. Miraz turned and glared at his daughter and raised a hand to slap her. Risika glared at her father, _daring_ him to strike her. He didn't. He dropped his hand and turned away from her. She knew why he couldn't do it. Some may have thought it was because she was his daughter, but Risika knew. It was because she looked like her mother.

"Get out," Miraz murmured. "I no longer have any need of you."

"It is not your place to take the throne when it is not rightfully yours," Risika said, taking a step towards her father.

"A young boy of eighteen has no place to rule a country either."

"So what do you plan to do with him?"

"Dispose of him."

Risika narrowed her eyes. Caspian was the only person that was close to a friend to Risika. She may not show it, but she cared about him. She turned to leave the throne room. She would warn him. She would help him escape.

"Risika."

She stopped where she stood as her father called her name. She didn't turn, however. She reached for the door, but did not pull it open.

"If you get involved, know that being my daughter will not spare you."

Risika could not help but shudder at her father's warning. Still, she only scoffed and yanked the door open. She slammed it shut behind her, letting the loud echo roar through the walls of the castle. _Damn him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** (Reminder) Edmund does not yet appear in this chapter. He does not come until the fourth chapter, because I want to create a steady storyline understanding before we jump into the lovey-dovey thing, alright? I wish we could post up banners, because i made such lovely banners for this story, but I guess not. If anyone knows how to, please tell me. I'm new to this site.

Risika ran through the halls, not bothering to apologize if she ran into anyone at all. She crashed through the door and threw herself at the feet of an old man. He was a short, white-bearded man with a wide belly and small, round glasses. He almost dropped the books and scrolls he'd been holding.

"My lady, what has happened?" he asked. The girl had to catch her breath before speaking. Only shortly after she'd left the throne room had she broke into a run to find someone who would help her.

"Professor Cornelius, you must help me…help Caspian," her words stumbled out. She spoke quietly. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified of her father's threat. She knew him well enough. She wasn't a fool. Still, that would not stop her. She would not stand for this treason.

Cornelius stared at her. "You mean…your father…" His voice was quiet as well. Risika stopped breathing for a moment. She knew he knew what she meant, so she simply nodded her head. The old man put his books and scrolls down. He sighed and then nodded again as he put a hand on Risika's shoulder. "Come with me." Risika followed obediently.

That night, Risika received word that her stepmother, Prunaprisma, was in labor. Risika made no show on her face whatsoever. She spoke to the messenger, who was a young, nervous boy,

"How is she doing?" Risika asked monotonely. She averted her gaze over the boy's shoulders for only a moment. Then, her purple eyes landed on the boy again. He fumbled with his hands.

"Ah, well, she seems to be in a lot of pain."

Risika's brows furrowed in slight annoyance. _Of course_ it was painful. It was child labor, after all. The boy seemed to notice her stare and his face reddened.

"Uh, but the Lady is strong. All is well."

With that, the boy turned and walked away. Risika sighed and reached up to touch the pendant at her neck. _Mother, help me get through the night._

Risika made her way through the castle and to her father's room. She waited with her father, as was respectful. Still, Risika stood by the window, peering up at the night sky while Miraz stood by the door to Prunsprisma's room. They did not speak. They did not utter a word to each other. They only listened to the ear-splitting screams of Prunaprisma as she was giving birth in the bedroom next-door.

Then, at one point, Miraz reached out an arm towards Risika. Risika flinched only slightly. Still, her father noticed.

"You look so much like your mother," he started.

"Don't."

Risika muttered the single word quietly. He didn't stop at that, however.

"She used to love the stars too."

"Don't!"

She yelled the words this time. She didn't dare look at her father. She was afraid what she would find on his face. Anger? Regret? Not bloody likely. After a couple more minutes, Prunaprisma's screams decreased to soft whimpers and the sound of a crying baby took its place. Glozelle, Miraz's general, came into the room.

"You have a son," he said softly. Risika looked at him, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach. She then turned back to the window and took a deep breath, trying not to lose her nerve.

"You know what to do," she heard her father say. Though he was speaking to Glozelle, she, too, knew what she must do.

Risika quietly reached into her robes and pulled out a small fife. She brought it to her lips and before her father could protest, she blew into the fife; hard. Three loud whistles before Miraz grabbed her arm and yanked her around, making Risika drop the fife. Glozelle and her father exchanged glances, and then Glozelle rushed out of the room. Her father glared at her.

"What have you done?" he snapped at her. There was no longer any sympathy for her in his eyes as he squeezed her arm tight. She flinched from the pain, but she had done what she must.

Risika never answered her father's question. There was nothing Miraz could hold against her. Anyways, it was too late. Caspian would've already been gone by the time Glozelle made it down there to Caspian's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** (Reminder) Edmund does not yet appear in this chapter. He does not come until the fourth chapter, because I want to create a steady storyline understanding before we jump into the lovey-dovey thing, alright? I wish we could post up banners, because i made such lovely banners for this story, but I guess not. If anyone knows how to, please tell me. I'm new to this site. Also, I know this chapter ia a bit short! I'm sorry. I don't know why. I randomly chop my story into chapters where I think they should be.

It had been a couple of days after her younger half-brother was born. There were rumors of Narnian attack on the castle spreading, though the governors tried to hush it down. Still, Risika knew. She roamed the castle freely, though her father always kept a weary eye on her. She heard all the gossip and eavesdropped on the council meetings. Her father was convinced she had something to do with Caspian's escape. He also watched the Professor closely. Risika and the Professor were nervous, but they kept their mouths shut. Then, one day, as Risika was walking past the Professor's office, she heard voices.

"If Caspian did know about the power, I'll tell you…My lord would have good reason to be nervous."

Cornelius's voice was hushed and serious. He made no effort to disguise this as a threat. Then there was some noise of shuffling feet and groans. Risika moved quickly to hide herself. She peeked around a wall and saw two guards pulling Cornelius away. Cornelius glanced back and saw her, but said nothing. He only gave her a slight nod of his head and turned back towards the direction the guards were pushing him. Then, Risika quickly hid again as Sopespian, one of the council men, approached her father.

"First the boy and now his mentor," Sopespian said. "What is the meaning of all this, Miraz?" They spoke, but Risika lost interest. As Sopespian walked away, Miraz sighed. Risika stepped out and glared at her father. He saw her, a shocked expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Risika beat him to it.

"Have you even begun to think of what a slippery slope you're on?"

Miraz sighed. "Risika, you have to understand-"

"_No_. _You _have to understand. I watch you everyday clawing for more and more power. When will the _madness_ stop? Must everyone in this nation be dead before you are satisfied?"

She was screaming, but she didn't care. Knowing she was getting out control, she turned and left. She didn't like losing control. Risika was one who had control over most things. But not anymore. Her face was red from anger. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand why men killed each other over something as measly as land and power. There was no point in such madness. Risika was determined to end such hate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Yes, _finally_! Edmund comes in! Yay! Haha. Anyways, enjoy. I know I went for a long while before I introduced Edmund to Risika, but she's scared, alright? His name is the _last _thing she cares about at the moment!

That night she awoke to the sound of bells ringing crazily throughout the castle. She jumped from the bed, opening her canopy to look around. It was still dark, about the mid of night. Finally, it registered in Risika's mind. The alarm bell! The castle was under attack! She jumped up, instantly awake. But then, just as she reached for the door, it burst open and someone toppled in, running into her. Risika struggled to get to the knife under her pillow as the intruder slammed the door shut and barred it. Then the intruder turned back to Risika as she pulled the knife out. Risika could tell it was a boy by the swift movements and in the moonlight of the dark. He pinned her down onto the bed, pulling the canopy down as the sound of footsteps screamed through the halls. The boy had her pinned, but Risika had managed to slash him on the arm. He covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and snatched the knife from her.

Outside, guards were pounding on the door, demanding it be opened. The intruder put more pressure on the knife he'd snatched and moved to her neck.

"Hold your tongue or lose it," he said. An accent rang in his voice, but Risika was not sure of what origin it was. She could not see his face, nor did she care. She held her tongue as he took his hand from her mouth. "Now, tell them I've gone through the window." He handed Risika back her knife. At first, the girl was distraught. Why give her back the knife? Without saying anything more, the boy pushed her from the bed and she tumbled to the floor. On her knees, she stumbled to the door and unbarred it. The guards poured in.

"Where has he gone?" a guard asked.

"I managed to slash him. He went out the window," she made no effort to sound exasperated because she already was. The guards hurried to the window and then out through the hall again. Risika locked the door and turned around to face the boy, but he was moving to the window. She ran and tackled him. She pinned the boy to the ground.

"Where is Caspian? Where is he? Is he safe?"

She screamed as she hit him in the chest multiple times. The boy flipped her over so he was now pinning her.

"Who are you? Why do you care?" he also yelled. Risika screamed and kicked, trying to get him off of her. As they heard guards rush by, both quieted down. The boy got up to leave again but Risika threw her arms around his neck and dragged him back. They both fell back onto the bed. Risika had to struggle to get out from under him.

"I know you came with Caspian. Where is he?" she demanded.

"Who are you?" the boy ignored her question.

"I'm his cousin. I'm-"

"Miraz's daughter?" he asked. Risika flinched noticeably. She didn't hate her father, but she hated how the boy had said it…As if being Miraz's daughter was a crime punishable by death.

"Tell me where Caspian is," Risika said. It was more a quiet plea than a scream this time. The boy let her go. He peered down at her. For a slight moment, the light passed on his face. Risika saw the boy had very dark eyes. The boy stared down at her. His eyes averted to the pendant around her neck. He touched it with his fingers. Risika slapped his hand away. He was not allowed to touch her. The boy did not react. He simply looked at her.

"Who_ are_ you?" he asked again. This time, he didn't mean who she was. He meant something else…Risika couldn't tell what. She didn't reply. Guards were passing by the door again.

"Lady Risika! How are you, m'lady?" a woman's voice called from outside the door. Risika recognized it as her handmaiden, Mia's, voice. She turned to look back at the boy.

"Up, now," he said harshly. He dragged her to her feet and placed the knife to her neck. She grabbed his arm, panicked, but then she understood. She pretended to struggle as the boy dragged her out the door. Mia gasped. Four guards stood behind her. Risika was curious now about her captor's face, but she could not turn to face him. Instead, she kicked and gagged as the boy simply pulled her away.

"Back off," he warned them as we both turned a corner. Then, he turned her around and took her by the hand. The boy practically dragged her down along the halls and down staircases, but somehow Risika managed to keep along. She could see now that the boy had deep dark brown hair, only a couple of shades darker than Caspian's. Still, his face was not in view. The boy suddenly stopped, making Risika almost crash into him from behind. There were guards coming down the hall. There was nowhere to run. Risika then tugged on the boy's hand.

"This way," she told him. He glanced at her and she took in a bit of his face. Slender nose, face, thick lips, and his eyes…his eyes were a mystery. Before she got too carried off, Risika ran, pulling the boy behind her. She found a staircase and they followed them up until they came onto a balcony. Risika groaned. It was a dead end. Below was nothing but rocks and cliff. No one could survive such a fall. The door behind them burst open and there stood Miraz himself.

"Surrender now, intruder," he snapped at he boy. The boy said nothing in reply. Miraz scowled and then turned to his daughter. "I told you not to get involved!"

"It's too late for lectures," Risika said, trying to sound brave. "I will not stand idly by while you slaughter off innocent men and creatures. You've reached too high." Miraz growled before he screamed.

"By, God! If you weren't my daughter I'd throw you in the dungeon to be burned a witch!" Risika flinched at her father's words. He glared at her. "If you leave with that Narnian boy, you are no longer my daughter!" The boy glanced at Risika. She seemed to struggle with a choice. Then she sighed. The boy thought she might leave him to go back to her father, but that wasn't the case.

"My father died the night my mother did," came the girl's small voice. Miraz's face changed into an unreadable expression. "Since then, I had no father." Miraz's head dropped for a moment. Then, he looked up at her.

"Fine."

Risika let out a startled cry as the guards stepped forward quickly. The boy at her side, however, was faster. He grabbed her around the waist and they jumped over the edge of the balcony. Risika almost screamed, but then they both landed on something soft. Risika had to open her eyes. She was sitting on a large feathery being…a bird? No, something more. It was too dark to see. Risika wanted to glance back at her captor-turned-savior, but she was too afraid any movement would make her fall. Instead, she glanced below. She let out a terrified gasp as she saw the sprawled bodies of dead Telmarines and Narnians. Then and there, Risika _knew _this had to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Nothing today. Still need help with how to post banners…haha.

Risika and the boy rode on until it was early day. Risika could now see the creature on which she flew. It was a creature with a lion's body, wings, and the head of a hawk. She knew it as a Griffin. Though it had saved her life, it still terrified her. She'd heard terrible stories of Narnian, including Griffins, and that they were quite barbaric and violent. Risika then realized she did not know her captor-turned-savior's name.

"Who are you?" she asked casually. She felt the boy stiffen, and then sigh.

"Edmund," he said softly. It was hardly the name of a warrior. Still, Risika said nothing about it. The name rung a sort of bell in her mind.  
"As in King Edmund the Just? A King of Old Narnia?" she asked curiously. She knew it wasn't possible. He'd have been much older had it been true. Still, the boy's answer startled her.  
"Yes," he said. Risika almost turned to face him, but then remembered her position. So instead, she scoffed loudly.

"I don't believe you," she retorted. "From what I know, Edmund was nearly twenty when he disappeared with his siblings thousands of years ago." She didn't know how, or why, but it was as if she could actually _feel_ Edmund smile behind her. Edmund said nothing to Risika's statement.

Instead, he asked her a question. "It's rude to ask someone their name without telling them your name. What is your name?"

"Risika," she replied without hesitation. What reason was there for any? Still, the moment became awkward. They spoke no more.

They flew until they had gone deep past the woods to a large clearing. In the back of the clearing stood a large stone fortress. It wasn't fancy, simply blocks of large stone toppled on-top another to make a shelter. Risika assumed this was where the Narnians had been hiding out. They landed roughly near the entrance. Risika nearly toppled off, had it not been for the boy holding onto her. It seemed there was a loud argument going on.  
"Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these!" A handsome blonde boy was yelling loudly at Caspian.  
"Hey!" Risika jumped. She did not know her cousin as a person who _ever _screamed. The blonde boy looked stunned. Risika was sure he was not used to be yelled at. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!" Risika realized who this blonde boy must be. Peter the Magnificent. These words were meant to freeze a man cold in his steps. But Peter simply retorted back with a reply just as cold.

"You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to be here than Miraz does!" Caspian shoved his way past Peter, but Peter's shouts did not stop. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better without the lot of you!" Despite Risika's own deep hatred for her father, this remark truly hurt her. She almost stepped forward to strike the boy, but Caspian's loud cry of anger startled her. He drew his sword, as did Peter. They were about to fight when there was a loud interruption.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled. Just then, a half-horse-half-man creature, a centaur, Risika knew, walked up beside them. In his arms was a small little person with long blonde hair. It was a dwarf. A small, worried girl rushed to his side. She was noticeably human, but Risika could not put a hand on who she was. The little dwarf looked like he was dead. He didn't move. Risika felt a pang of pity for him. Then, she turned to look for her cousin. He saw her, a startled look on his face. Risika began to run to him, but she stopped as he turned away from her. Why was he being this way? Risika figured she would not disturb her cousin now. She turned back to the dying dwarf, to find him awake and breathing. Risika was stunned. What kind of magic could bring the dead back? Risika knew nothing of magic, so she assumed that the dwarf had not been dead in the first place. Still, Risika was not , as stated before, a fool. She knew there was more to this. She would ask Edmund.

After he and the others had made sure the troop's injuries were taken care of, Edmund came back to Risika. Peter and the young girl from earlier followed him, as well as another older, pretty girl.

First, Edmund introduced his siblings. Peter was not friendly. Lucy and Susan had to muster up a good attitude as well. Then, it was time for Risika to be introduced. "This is Risika," Edmund explained. "She's Caspian's cousin. Miraz's daughter." Peter shot his brother a glare that could kill. It was obvious he was not very fond of Telmarines at the moment.

"Ed, what were you thinking bringing her here!" Peter snapped. "You tryin-"

"I know, I know!" Edmund put his hands up in defense. "But look, Peter! Her necklace!" Risika glanced down at her pendant. The three of his siblings also looked. Peter took a step towards her. Then, Peter looked at Risika. He met her eyes for the first time since she'd gotten there. His blue eyes widened. Peter turned to his siblings, and then faced the nervous purple-eyed girl in front of him.  
"What do you know about your mother?" he suddenly asked. Risika seemed startled. Her mother had died when she was only two.  
"Not much," admitted Risika. "She died when I was only two."

Peter sighed. Susan turned to him.

"Peter, you can't possibly think she's a child of Alexandria!" Susan exclaimed, glancing at Risika once more. Risika was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"Susan, look at her necklace!" Peter said. He sounded reluctant, as if he didn't want to believe it himself. Susan shook her head. "It's the royal seal."

"It could've been stolen from the Alexandrians. The Telmarines have, after all, stolen many other things," Susan said this bitterly. Risika could hardly blame her, but she was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Susan, her eyes are purple. Violet. Only true-blooded Alexandrians have such eyes," Edmund took Risika's face in his hands and made her look up at Susan. Risika resisted the urge to slap him away. Susan stared at her and then turned to Lucy.

"Do you believe this?" Susan asked her. Lucy stared at the strange purple-eyed girl for a moment. Then, she spoke.

"I do," she said softly. Susan opened her mouth to protest, but Lucy interrupted her. "Susan, look at her. Doesn't she resemble the old King?" Risika almost gasped. _King?_  
"No," she suddenly said. "I'm not what you call it….Alexandrian." She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"No, but it's true."

Everyone turned to face Professor Cornelius. It hadn't even occurred to Risika that Caspian had freed him from the dungeon. Nor did she didn't care at the moment.

"W-what?" Risika's voice came out small and weak. She didn't understand. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She was a Telmarine!


	6. Chapter 6

"Your mother was not a Telmarine. She came from a faraway place called Alexandria. Your father…he fell in love with her almost immediately," Cornelius explained to the confused Risika. Risika almost scoffed. It was unlike her father. Cornelius almost smiled at this. "Your father was not always a cold man, Risika."

Edmund stepped forward. "Are you saying you knew her mother? And that she is indeed an Alexandrian?" Cornelius nodded.

"I thought Alexandrians were all very fair-skinned," Susan stated. Cornelius nodded again.

"That is so, but Risika's father is dark-skinned. Therefore, she has her father's darker skin." No one replied. So, Cornelius continued. "Your mother just happened to be in Narnia the day Miraz came in with his troops. He saw her, and took her as his wife before she could even refuse. Caspian's father also appointed me as Caspian's mentor, so your mother and I arrived at the castle nearly at the same time." Risika had to look away. She reached up to touch her pendant.

"Your mother told me she was the princess of Alexandria. She never went back. Miraz truly loved your mother. I dare say, he even loved her more than he loves Prunaprisma."

"Did my mother love my father?" Risika asked. She didn't care about Prunaprisma. Cornelius seemed to think about his answer.

"I think we've talked enough," Peter interrupted. Risika shot him a glare. "We have other matters to think of. The Telmarines will be here any minute. We need to be ready." Risika almost protested, but she understood. Just then, Edmund pulled something from behind him. It was a long broad-sword attached to a thin leather sword-belt.

"You'll need this," he explained with a slight smile. Risika took it into her hands slowly, cautiously. Then, she looked up at the boy. For once, she took in the full image of his face. Thin nose, slender face, thick lips, dark eyes, and thick dark hair, long but not as long as Caspian's…she even noticed he had a light spray of freckles stretched across the bridge of his nose and slightly on his cheeks. This, for some reason, made her smile. She felt a trust in his eyes. Then, suddenly, there was a loud, pained cry. Risika was torn from her thoughts, and turned towards the noise. Along with Edmund, Peter, and Lucy, she darted off in the direction of the cries.

"Stop!" Risika cried as she burst into the room and saw Caspian reaching towards a large ice wall. Two dark creatures lunged towards the four. Risika knew them as a werewolf and a hag. She also knew these were two very evil creatures. She almost screamed as the werewolf lunged itself at her, but then she remembered Caspian. He looked strange. As if he were under some kind of spell…Risika had no time to think. She drew the sword Edmund had given her and swung clumsily at the werewolf. She had little experiencing in fighting. Very little. As a girl, she was not to learn the techniques of fighting. She'd never had the interest anyway. Now, Risika wished she had taken some kind of lesson. It was too late, though.

The werewolf knocked the sword from Risika's grasp with a loud grumbled. Risika dodged its swing and in doing so, she toppled over a rock and fell on her back. She let out a startled cry and rolled away just in time to get away from the werewolf's pounce. That's when Edmund ran to her side and lead the werewolf away. Risika struggled to her feet. She was absolutely terrified. Never had she been forced to fight like this. She saw Nikabrik, a dwarf she'd briefly seen, grab Lucy from behind. He yanked her around and put a dagger to her neck. Risika ran towards her, sword in hand. She had barely recovered and was now only acting upon instinct. Risika swung her sword at Nikabrik, who backed away from Lucy. Lucy fell to the ground, panting. She scrambled away from the dwarf. Risika fought him, but he was small and fast.

Nikabrik charged at her, dagger in hand. Risika, hardly thinking, jumped away and swung a foot around into Nikabrik's face. Nikabrik grunted as he stumbled back. Then, he glanced at Lucy. He charged for her.

"Move!"

Risika called to her. Lucy gasped and moved to get away, but she wasn't quick enough. Seeing that she would not be able to move in time, Risika charged for the girl as well. She got to Lucy first, as her sprinting legs were longer, and wrapped her arms around the girl. Risika slammed her eyes shut, hoping that being stabbed with a dagger wouldn't hurt too much. It was a silly thought, Risika knew, but at the moment, she didn't think too much. The pain never came, though. For when she opened her eyes, Nikabrik lay on the ground…dead. Trumpkin stood over him, tears in his eyes. Lucy hardly stirred in Risika's arms, but she whimpered softly. Risika held her closer.

Then, there was a loud crash Risika looked around. Edmund stood between the two large stone pillars. His sword drawn over his head. The large ice mirror was no longer. It lay in chunks of large ice around the ground. Peter stood there, looking afraid and confused. Caspian lay on the ground. Risika almost called out his name, afraid he might be dead, but before she did, he stirred. Trumpkin took Lucy into his arms, so Risika stood and ran to her cousin.

"Caspian," she shook his body lightly. He groaned and sat up. His face was dirty and almost tear-stained. Without thinking, Risika threw her arms around him. This surprised Caspian, as Risika always acted as if she didn't care one thing for him. Risika pulled away after a while and they both stood. Caspian glanced around and then at Risika. Risika only stared at the dead bodies of the Hag, Werewolf, and Nikabrik. She walked over to the werewolf and kneeled beside it. Then, she did the strangest thing. She touched it…with her hand. Risika reached out and stroked it. She looked at her hand, covered in the filthy, sticky blood of the werewolf. Then, she started crying. She buried her face in her blood-caked hands, unknowingly smearing it onto her face. Caspian walked to her side and stood her up. Everyone was looking at Risika know. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed loudly.

Risika wasn't crying just for the werewolf. She was crying for all the evil in the world that took such lives. No one_ deserved_ to die, no matter what terrible things they did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been grounded, hehe. I also can NOT find this stinkin' movie anywhere on the net...so I'm kinda searching and writing by memory. Best of luck to me...T~T

It took Risika a long time before she would stop crying. After she had finished, she sat in the corner of the How's main room. She sat by herself since the others were busy tending to matters. Risika was no use to them. She could not fight. She could not make weapons. She could not build armor. So Risika sat in the corner with a blank stare upon her face and a heavy weight upon her heart. Then, Edmund came to her.

He held a small bowl of water and a washcloth. Risika didn't look at him or speak to him. He took her hand and placed the washcloth in it.

"Come and clean the blood of your face, Risika."

He spoke softly. Probably because of how fragile she must've seemed at the moment. When he let her hand go, however, it fell lifelessly to the pavement. Edmund sighed. He took the washcloth from her and took her face into his hands. This is when Risika opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off as he began to roughly rub her face with the coarse washcloth. She pushed his hands away, but he didn't stop.

He didn't stop until the blood, tears, and dirt was clean from her face. Then he sighed and stood. He reached his long arm towards her and extended his hand. Risika stared up at him.

"Go on. Take my hand."

Risika didn't move.

The handsome boy's brows furrowed. Risika trusted him, she knew that herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel as if _he_ didn't trust _her_. He had many reasons not to. Still, here he was, cleaning her face and asking her to take his hand.

"Why be so kind to me?"

The question hung in the air between them. Edmund didn't answer right away. He seemed to have to think before he answered.

"You threw yourself before my sister. It's the least I can do is offer my kindness to you," he spoke plainly. Risika didn't accept this as a full explanation.

"But why _you_, 'King Edmund'? Why not your brother or your sisters? You are not the kindest of your family, and yet you are the kindest to me."

Edmund let his hand drop to his side. He slightly narrowed his eyes at the Telmarine girl.

"You ask too many questions."

Risika had to slightly smile at this.

"You never answer them."

"I just did a moment ago."

"Not exactly."

Risika didn't know why she felt the urge to challenge him at every corner, as she was sure he felt as well, but she just did. For a moment, she almost forgot all the death and misery of the world. But of course, such things could not be forgotten. At least, not to Risika.

For what had ruined the moment, was the loud sound of a horn being blown. Edmund had turned to see what the commotion was. Risika's eyes lost their glitter and returned to a pale violet. He turned back to her and extended his hand again. Risika took it this time.

"Find Susan. She will get you changed out of your nightgown. Hurry," he told her urgently. Risika nodded and did as she was told. She hadn't even remembered she had left the castle only wearing her night gown.

Sure enough, Risika found Susan in one of the few bed chambers in the How. The pretty girl stared at her, wondering what she wanted.

"There's an emergency. Edmund said that you'd-"

Risika hadn't even finished speaking when Susan nodded.

"Yes, I know. We must hurry."

Susan quickly went through a chest of clothes. It only took her a moment for find a simple deep blue dress. Risika changed quickly as Susan went to fetch the girl some armor and (chain)mail.

After Risika was dressed both in armor and clothing, she strapped her sword and boots on. Then, Susan helped her tie her hair. Risika was nervous. She'd not been much help in the earlier battle…what makes her think she could do any better now?

"I'm afraid."

Susan stared at the purple-haired girl. She sighed as she finished off Risika's tight braid. Risika stood and stared back at the older girl. Susan cracked a small smile and sighed.

"Me, too."

"Queen Susan! Come quickly!"

Risika and Susan automatically dashed out the door and followed the apprehensive faun to the front of the How. The sight was not so pleasing. Hundreds of thousands soldiers marched towards the How. Risika glanced to Edmund, but he kept his eyes fixed on the sight of the Telmarine Army. The Narnians were outnumbered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kegs and kettledrums! That's your big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest…alone?!"

Trumpkin was not glad about Peter's plan to send Lucy in search of Aslan. Risika didn't know if she was either. Peter, she could tell, was struggling to control his own temper.

"We have no other choice," Peter replied.

Of course not. Anyone could go searching for him, but he'd only presented himself to Lucy once in the forests. She was the one who noticed the smaller things that meant the most. No one could replace Lucy.

"And she won't be alone."

Susan put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. Risika had offered to go, though he offer had been declined. They needed every hand they could get on the battlefield. They also assumed Susan was enough, which she probably was.

Trumpkin was not convinced. He walked over to Luc. His eyes were full of worry and concern. Though unlike Trumpkin, it was Lucy that he had a soft spot for.

"Haven't enough of us died already?"

The words were quiet, but everyone could hear. Risika flinched and glanced at Edmund. He looked back at her. Risika knew that too many had died. Too many had died for such a ridiculous cause. That was, after all, why Risika had run away to begin with; to stop such madness. Trufflehunter, a talking badger, stepped up next.

"Nikabrik was my friend, too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

Trufflehunter was a wise badger. At least, that's what Risika thought of him. Trumpkin looked from his friend to Lucy. He seemed to struggle with his thoughts.

"For Aslan."

Everyone turned to Reepicheep, the noble mouse of Narnia. Then, the large speaking Grizzly also smiled and put a paw to his heart.

"For Aslan."

Risika smiled slightly. She nodded and placed a hand to her heart. Peter stared at her, but then he nodded as well.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin suddenly said. Lucy slightly smiled, but she shook her head.

"No," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back."

Risika spoke for the first time since coming into the meeting chamber. Trumpkin slightly glared at her, but Peter came to her defense.

"She's right, Trumpkin. We don't have enough men to fight."

Trumpkin did not reply. Professor Cornelius whispered something to Caspian, who gestured to Risika. She walked over to him. Then, she leaned over and he whispered something in her ear. The realization came to Risika. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She turned to Peter.

"If I may," she started. Peter nodded. "My father is a tyrant and a murderer, but as King, my father is subjected to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one tradition…one that may be able to buy us time." Everyone turned to Risika. Caspian walked up beside her. They explained it to the others as best they could.

Peter agreed to their plan to fight Miraz one-on-one. He was confident in his skills as a swordsman. Risika asked him many times if he was sure. He was. So Peter wrote a challenge note and gave it to Edmund to deliver to Miraz's camp.

"I'm going, too," Risika said immediately.

"No," Edmund protested. "Your father…"

"…Can not touch me."

Risika was insistent on going. Finally, Peter caved and told Edmund to take her with him. They also brought a giant and a centaur with them…just in case. On the walk over, Risika grew nervous. Though, she was not nearly as afraid as her father was.

Miraz watched the four approach through his spyglass. His insides churned as he saw his daughter approach.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender," Glozelle suggested from beside him. Miraz knew better. He shoved the spyglass back into his general's hands.

"No," he said. Miraz was not a fool. "Risika would never let them."

As strange as it was, Miraz _did_ love his daughter. He _did_ love Prunaprisma. He _did _love Rachelle. Miraz remembered the words he'd uttered at the castle the night of the attack.

'_If you leave with that Narnian boy, you are no longer my daughter!'_

Miraz had to shut his eyes at the thought. It pained him to watch his daughter go, but he'd done what he'd needed to do. He had no regrets…at least, none that he'd let get in his way of what he wanted.

Risika and Edmund made it the camp soon. Risika had stayed back, but still close, as Edmund read the challenge note to her father. She didn't know why, but she felt protective of the Narnian King. Maybe it was because of his own show of care and kindness to her. Maybe it was because she slightly fancied him. She didn't know. She only knew she cared.

After finishing read the challenge note, Edmund quietly rolled the parchment back up. Risika could tell he was nervous. His hands slightly shook and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Risika put her hand on the hilt of her sword…just to feel safe in case of a breakout.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-"

"_King_."

Miraz stared at the boy. He knew this was the boy who'd taken his daughter. His brow furrowed.

"Pardon me?"

Edmund glanced at Miraz, who's glare was deadly as the sword that lay beside him on the table. Edmund looked away for a moment.

"It's _King_ Edmund, actually. Just King, though. Peter is the High King."

Edmund rambled a bit. Miraz and the rest of the council members stared at him. Risika cleared her throat quietly to suppress what of a laugh that was coming on. It was no moment to laugh. Edmund glanced at her and then back to the council.

"I know, it's confusing."

Miraz's brows twitched again. Then, he leaned forward in a way that was obviously meant to intimidate.

"Why? Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe yours out by nothing?"

Risika flinched. But Edmund stood tall and proud. He smirked slightly.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

Risika had to give the boy credit. He was definitely brave and witty. Risika smirked as well as she and Edmund exchanged glances. Miraz glared at them both. He didn't like to be mocked.

"And so you will be again."

Edmund only smirked and replied, "Well, then you should have little to fear."

Miraz laughed at this. His council members also chuckled.

"This is not a question of bravery," Miraz said between his deep, throaty laughs.

Edmund pointed the parchment at Miraz. "So you're _bravely _refusing to fight a swordsman half your age."

Miraz's laugh stopped abruptly. He glared at the boy once again.

"I didn't say I refused."

Then, Edmund did the strangest thing. He took a step back until he was beside Risika and took her hand in his. Miraz noticeably flinched. Risika stiffened for only a moment and then relaxed. Miraz said nothing more.

"You should have our support, Your Majesty…whatever your decision," a fellow councilman said. Miraz didn't take his eyes from Edmund and Risika. It was obvious he was disturbed by the thought of them together.

"Sire, our military advantage alone is the perfect excuse to avoid such-"

"I'm not avoiding anything!"

Miraz screamed and withdrew his sword from the table. Risika jumped and moved to her own sword, but Miraz did not attack. Instead, he pointed the sword to his fellow general who had spoken, Sopespian.

"I was merely pointing out than my lord is well his in rights to refuse," Sopespian said quickly. Risika glared at her father.

"He would never refuse," she said. The entire council turned to look at her. She simply squeezed Edmund's hand in hers. He squeezed back. Miraz glared at her and then pointed his sword to Edmund.

"You…" he said the word slowly. "You better hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund only smirked. Then, he glanced at Risika. Edmund nodded to her father, and then they turned and walked away, still hand-in-hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Okay! Hey everybody! I had free time after school, so I started typing. I just really _really _had to write this down, before my head bursted. There's been so little romantic-y stuff between Ed and Risi (yes, that's what I call her sometimes). So I had to write this. It also has to do with the title of the story. Hope you guys like ^.^

Though Risika savored the moment of holding Edmund's hand, she pulled away. Edmund did not look at her or show any sign of even realizing she had pulled away. This bothered her. She stopped walking. Only then did Edmund turn to look at her. The centaur and giant turned as well. Edmund looked at them.

"Go on ahead. I must speak to Risika."

The creatures did as they were told. Risika and Edmund followed, but at a slower pace. They were soon out of earshot from the centaur and giant.

"What was the meaning of that?" Risika asked.

"I sent them ahead so that-"

"No, not that."

Risika shook her head. He didn't understand. Then, he nodded.

"Oh, you mean that."

Risika nodded as well. She rubbed her hands together. She meant the part where he'd taken her hand. Edmund stirred a bit. He seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Your father was angry. It seemed like a good idea at the moment. You know…just make him a little more uncomfortable about having you on our side."

Risika bit her lower lip. She'd hoped for a better reason. She didn't know why. Risika didn't want to care. But, of course, she did. She quickened her pace so she was ahead of him. He rushed to keep up with her.

"Are you alright?"

Risika simply shook her head. They were at the How now. Risika would not lose control. Not in front of Edmund. Not in front of the troops. Not in front of _anyone_. She was in control. Still, tears burned at her eyes. Risika shook her head again, to clear herself. Things she'd pushed to the back of her mind registered now.

She'd betrayed her father. She'd betrayed her people. Risika was a traitor. To make things worse, she was here, making friends with her father's enemies and even falling fond of one of them. She felt despicable. But then, she remembered other things. Her father was a cruel and heartless murderer. He'd paid no attention to Risika one bit. He hadn't shown her a father's affection…why should she show him a daughter's affection? Still, Risika could not convince herself. She felt sick to her stomach.

Risika had walked until she was in the room of the stone table now. She sat among the rocks of the split table and stared at the stone carving of the Great Lion. She knew she could not stay long. They needed her outside.

Risika sat and stared at the image of Aslan. She thought of her father. Her mother. Lucy. Edmund. Susan and Peter as well. She thought of the Narnian army, and the Telmarine army, too. Risika wondered how many would die in this battle. She'd hope none, but she knew that would be foolish and untrue.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about death. She could still feel the touch of the werewolf's hide beneath her fingers. She could still feel the warm blood upon her hands and face.

"Why do we fight for such small things…such things as honor and love?"

Her question was meant for no one. She was sure no one would answer her, but she'd felt the need to ask it anyway. And yet, there was an answer.

"They are not small things."

Risika turned slowly at the sound of his voice. Edmund stood there, his hands clasped behind his back. Risika looked away again and quickly brushed her tears away.

"They're stupid things. And I'm a stupid girl. I'm just a kid in this stupid war. This will only end in more death and misery."

Edmund came and sat beside her. He didn't speak. Risika was glad. She was afraid she might slap him if he said anything agitating.

"What do honor and love mean to you, Risika?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Honor is a foolish cover-up for pride and vanity. Love only weakens the soul and brings more hurt. I need neither."

Risika buried her face in her knees as she pulled them up to her chest. She couldn't see, but Edmund was looking at her.

"I do not think so."

Risika didn't reply. There was no need to. He'd continue anyway.

"To me, honor is what makes men brave and bright. It may be pride, but one who does not defend his own honor is more a fool than a proud man. To be honorable is to be humble, wise, clever, and kind still. It is not vanity. It is somewhat pride, but not vanity. And love…"

Edmund sighed. Risika glanced only briefly at him.

"I haven't yet experienced love. As you said, we're only kids still. But from what I hear, love is a very powerful thing. It is true that it may weaken the soul, but it also makes you stronger in a way. In a way that nothing else can. Sometimes, it brings hurt…but so does everything else in life."

Risika bit her lip again. It was all she could do. She had nothing to say. In a way, she knew Edmund wasn't entirely wrong.

"Are you saying this war is fought for honor and love?" Risika asked, now turning to look at Edmund. He shrugged.

"In a way, I suppose. Honor for yourself and your people. Love for you family and loved-ones. Safety for the love of your people…your family. Something like that."

Risika had to chuckle slightly. Perhaps Edmund was only improvising to make her feel better, but either way, it was working.

"Thank you, Edmund."

"For what?"

"For helping me…again. For being kind to me, I suppose. I know what I'm fighting for now."

Edmund tilted his head at her comment.

"What are you fighting for?"

Risika smiled.

"I'll fight to win back my father's honor. The honor he tossed away by winning this land by force. The honor he tossed away by killing others needlessly. I'll fight for the love and honor of my people."

This time, Risika tilted her head.

"And maybe, I'll even fight for you."

"Huh?"

Risika didn't answer his question. Instead, she pecked him lightly on the cheek and smiled.

"Thanks, Ed."

Then, she turned and went back outside. Edmund was left standing there. A bit shocked.

_And maybe, I'll even fight for you._

Her words rung in his head. He reached up to touch his cheek, and then he smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Risika returned to her place alongside the men and cheered Peter on. Susan and Lucy had already left. Edmund accompanied his brother, holding Peter's sword and helmet. Peter looked very determined and brave in his armor, but Risika assumed he was quite terrified. They both walked over to the ground where Miraz, her father, stood. This duel frightened Risika. She did not want Peter hurt. And despite her hatred, she did not want her father hurt either. Caspian came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She clasped her smaller hand over his and shut her eyes. Risika breathed deeply. She was scared.

Risika watched as her father stood to face Peter. Edmund handed his brother the sword. Glenstorm, a centaur, stood beside Edmund as Peter entered the fighting ring. Miraz took up his own sword and the two circled.

Circling, circling, and circling again, Risika knew that her father must be uttering words of discouragement to Peter. She felt torn. Why did her father need to be this way? Why could he not just seek peace? Why must he cause chaos with his every move?

And suddenly, after many circles, the two ran at each other. Sword to shield; sword to shield. Hit again! And again! Miss! Dodge! Over and over again, the two swung and dodged and blocked and stabbed. Risika was very frightened for them. She knew not why she cared if her father got hurt. She just did. He was still her father, after all.

Then, Peter tumbled. He lost his balance, and tumbled. Miraz took this as an opportunity and swung at him. Peter fall onto his back. Miraz stepped on his shield, twisting it around along with Peter's arm. Peter let out a cry of pain and misery as his arm was jostled from its socket. Risika gasped and took a step towards them. Trumpkin stopped her.

"No, let me go," she said, tugging. Trumpkin shot her a warning glance.

"They'll be fine," he assured her. Risika stopped fighting against him, but she still worried. Oh, God. She worried. She was so scared. No more deaths were needed. This battle wasn't really supposed to end in death! It was just supposed to last long enough to keep everyone at ease until Susan and Lucy got back…

Risika jumped as her father tumbled to the ground next. No, no, no, no, no, _no_! Risika wanted this to stop. But she couldn't move. She wouldn't. She hadn't the strength. Her fear pinned her tightly to the spot she was standing.

Then, there was the whinny of a horse. Risika saw her cousin, Caspian, riding up on his horse. Susan was on the horse as well, riding the back. This frightened Risika more. Where was Lucy? She ran to them, despite Trumpkin's protests. Peter and Miraz left the ring. Peter had called a respite. It seems, he was just as worried, if not more, than Risika.

"Where's Lucy?"

This was Peter's greeting to the two. Edmund was also watching Susan, his eyes tired and afraid for his little sister.

"She got through…" Susan said slowly and softly. She glanced at Caspian. "…with a little help." Risika sighed a breath of relief. Peter and Edmund did as well.

"Thanks," Peter said, nodding to Caspian. He nodded back.

"You were busy."

Then, Peter groaned loudly and Risika could only imagine the pain he was going through with his dislocated arm.

Behind them, Risika could hear her father making a racket about something, but she paid no head to him. Right now, her mind was on Peter's injury. Peter told Susan to take a place by the troops and she did as she was told. She hugged him, which he flinched at. Susan had brushed his arm. Then, he said the same to Risika about going back with the troops. She only shook her head.

"I'm staying with you," she protested. Edmund glanced at her, but only slightly. Peter groaned in pain, but did not answer her. He was in no mood to argue.

"Keep smiling," Edmund stated as he glanced at the Narnian troops. They looked afraid and discouraged. Peter turned to them and smiled, encouraging that he was alright. They all cheered loudly.

Caspian and Edmund sat the High King down on a rock. Caspian gently pulled off the shield from Peter's dislocated arm. He cried out in pain.

"I think it's dislocated," he mumbled as Edmund sat him on a rock. Risika shook her head hastily, but in a way that confirmed the theory Peter had come up with. She touched his shoulder and he flinched.

Peter mumbled quietly to Edmund. Risika couldn't hear them. She spoke to Caspian.

"I'm afraid," she told him. He touched her shoulder and nodded. He was breathing deeply as he bent over to tighten the laces on his boots. Then, he glanced slightly at Susan, who was speaking quietly to the troops.

"You…like her, don't you?"

It was a simple question, but Caspian stared at her as if she had asked something extremely difficult to answer. He sighed and ruffled his long dark hair.

"She's…something else. That's for sure," he mumbled. Risika smiled and hugged him. He seemed a bit taken back.

"Sorry…I had to."

"No…it's alright."

It was awkward, because Risika hardly showed any usual affection for her cousin. But she was afraid…afraid that she might die here. She wanted to at least show him that she cared he'd been the closest thing to her friend. Risika almost jumped as Peter screamed out in pain, clutching his arm. It occurred to her that Edmund had shoved Peter's arm back into place. She and Caspian made a face. That _had _to hurt. Risika wouldn't know, though. A princess wasn't obliged to fight.

Soon enough, Peter was geared up again to fight. He was in the ring again, waiting for Miraz, who was limping from an injury on his knee. Miraz glanced slightly at Risika, but she looked away. She hadn't the heart to face her father at the moment. She didn't know if she ever could again.

Then, it started again. Thrust, swing, duck, doge, block…Risika took these movements into her mind. She absorbed everything in. Edmund, Caspian, and Glenstorm stood at her side. She gasped as her father slammed his shield into Peter's face. Peter stumbled back.

He caught his guard, but Miraz rammed again and again, and finally, Peter fell to the ground. Risika jumped into a step forward, but Caspian held her back. She bit her lower lip. Peter dodged a blow from Miraz and swept around to kick him down as well. Miraz fell to the ground beside Peter.

Then, both got to their feet again. Again with the thrusts, swings, ducks, dodges, and rams. The troops on both sides were going wild with shouts of encouragement.

Then, Peter knocked Miraz's sword from his grasp. Miraz blocked Peter's hits with his lone shield. The Narnian troops roared with cheers.

But we all gasped as Miraz managed to take Peters sword from him. This time, the Telmarine troops shouted cheers. More cheers came from them as Miraz rammed his shield into Peter again and again. Peter grabbed the shield, and twisted Miraz's arm around his back. Miraz elbowed Peter in the face and broke free.

He threw Peter into a rock and grabbed Peter's sword from the ground. He swung the heavy sword at Peter, barely missing. Peter took it from his grasp and slammed a hit into Miraz's injured knee. Risika gasped as the Narnian troops cheered on again.

Risika watched in agony as Miraz fell to the ground. He put his hands up. He called for a respite again and again. Peter seemed to struggle.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called out to his brother. Risika glanced at him.

"That's my father!" she cried. He looked at her. Caspian looked at her. Still, she didn't move. She looked at Peter. He glanced at her and put his fist down. He turned his back to Miraz and walked away.

Then, Miraz stood and charged at Peter. Risika cried out in shock as Peter swerved and drove Miraz's own sword into his side. Risika bolted. She ran for her father, but Caspian held her in place. Risika didn't care anymore about this war. This was her father! Whether she liked it or not, this was her blood father!

Miraz fell to his knees and Peter put the sword up to his neck. Caspian's arms around Risika limped, and so she took this moment to act. She grabbed Edmund's sword from his waist and bolted for her father. She shoved Peter aside, who fell easily as he was not prepared for such an attack. Just as he was about to turn to Risika and protest, she had the sword up to her father's neck.

"Repent, father. Give the throne back to Caspian. Stop this war. Please, I beg you."

She spoke softly. Her father stared at her. Risika's lip quivered and tears stung her eyes, but she would not cry. Not now.

"Please, father. Or you give me no choice."

There was not reply. Miraz only glanced at the ground.

"Please. I have never asked anything of you. Please. Take your troops home and give the Narnians back their freedom."

He finally looked at her.

"You look just like your mother. You have her spirit, too. But I will not repent. I can not."

Risika closed her eyes and then sighed.

"You give me no choice."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I just got back form Minnesota, so sorry I haven't been updating!! Lol Trying...and I'm thinking of a Lord of the Rings story, so check that out when it gets up too! :D

Risika moved to strike her father and he shut his eyes to prepare for the attack, but there was none. There was only the clatter of Edmund's sword as it hit the ground. She turned to her Narnian companions.

"I am Risika, daughter of Miraz and Rachelle. I take on all responsibility for my father's actions for the past days."

Edmund stared at her, his eyes cold and hard. Peter and Caspian glanced at one another. Edmund then ran to her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" his words were hard and cold. She shook him off.

"If anyone should punish him for it, know that I take the blame. If you will kill anyone, kill me. No more blood shall be shed needlessly."

It has been said. Risika could not take back her words. Edmund let his hands fall to his sides. He shook his head as he stepped back away form her. Then, Caspian stepped up.

"No, I'll not let you do this to yourself."

"You can not undo what has done before the people. I am now responsible. I am now my father. So like it or not, my father is dead. You are now the King of the People. You will lead them on, Caspian."

Caspian sighed.

"So be it."

He turned to Miraz and stared at him coldly.

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom. Be grateful to your daughter."

Miraz's gaze dropped to the floor again. Risika backed away from him, despite having defended him only earlier. She turned her back to him as she walked towards the Narnian troops. Edmund sheathed his sword and quickly followed her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped walking. He turned her to face him.

"I miss her," she said softly as Edmund met her eyes. She touched her pendant and Edmund nodded. He understood. He took her hand in his. Risika smiled again, but her smile quickly faded as someone's cry echoed through the air.

Risika looked and saw her father crumble to the ground. She bolted for him, pulling away from Edmund. She reached him just as he hit the ground.

"No," she said softly. Miraz stared up at her, seeming confused and happy at the same time.

"Loved your mother…but she never loved me…loved you…hope you understand."

Miraz fell limp before Risika could even reply. A bright red arrow stuck out from his side. Risika fingered it softly.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"

Risika glared at Sopespian. Susan had not fired. Risika knew this.

"You monster," she spat at Sopespian. He only grinned.

"It's over, _princess_."

Sopespian then ran to his troops. Risika did not move. _Let them come! Let them come! I'll kill them all!_

Despite her thoughts, she felt someone tugging at her. She looked up to see Edmund.

"Risika, move! Now!"

"No!"

"Damn you! Now is _not_ the time to be stubborn!"

"Let them come!"

Edmund groaned and for a moment, Risika thought he might leave her alone. Instead, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and hit him, but it was no use. He would not put her down until she was at a safer distance. They knew she couldn't fight. She was only a hindrance.

So Edmund plopped her on the ground by a female Centaur, named Alika.

"Keep her here."

It was a fierce order. Spoken like and by a true king. Risika opened her mouth to protest, but Edmund was off again, his sword drawn and ready to slash down any enemy.

"Get on!"

Risika hurriedly obeyed Alika, though she didn't like the fact one bit. She wanted to run at Sopespian and slash him down into many little pieces. Her father was gone. Risika had no family. Caspian was all she had left, and even he might not make it through this. She might not either.

Alika stood at the ready, her own swords drawn. The Telmarines were charging quickly and they had many catapults, which were now firing boulders at the How.

Susan sat atop with the archers, preparing for the fire. Risika heard her yell to the archers.

"Archers to the ready!"

She glanced at them. Susan's pretty face was tight with concentration. Trumpkin was at her side. The many archers of centaurs and fauns stood ready with their bows high to the skies.

Caspian ran into the How, Glenstorm at his side. Risika knew the plan. She wasn't part of it. Risika felt so useless. All she could do was watch as the earth fell from beneath the Telmarine soldiers and the arrows of Susan and her archers fly to pierce them.

Then, Alika and Risika charged with the Narnian troops. Alika used her large swords to swipe away soldiers. Risika kicked them down and also used her sword best she could. There were many soldiers. The Narnians were surely outnumbered. Risika could only hope that Lucy would be back soon.

"Back to the How!"

Alika jerked around at the order, making Risika almost fall. They went back. Then, there was a high-pitched slicking noise. Then, there was a sudden pain ringing in Risika's shoulder. She glanced around and kicked the Telmarine soldier down. He clung, his sword embedded in her shoulder. She grabbed her dagger and slicked him in the face with it. He fell, taking his sword with him. Risika bed, but the pain was numbed now.

Boulders flew and the troops had to make great effort to dodge the flying rubble and dirt. The How was being tackled with boulders, and soon, it began to collapse. The entrance was blocked and many archers fell off the stone ledges. The Narnians had no choice but to turn and fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I am going to write a sequel for this story. I might write a story about Risika going back to Alexandria after the war...so yeah. Would that be considered a fanfiction still if it's my own story and character just in a world of Narnia?? Idk. Haha. Someone tell me.

Alika and Risika turned to face the thousands of Telmarine troops. Risika sighed deeply.

"Are you ready, m'lady?"

Risika nodded her reply to Alika and they charged. Together they fought swiftly the Telmarine soldiers. Alika at front and Risika at her back. Risika saw the other's fighting well too. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund…even Susan with her bow and arrow.

Then, Risika saw Caspian fall into the ditch. She gasped and leapt from Alika's back. Alika called out to her, but Risika didn't bother to turn. She ran to Caspian and reached to help him from the ditch, but just as he grabbed her hand, someone shoved her in as well. She tumbled into Caspian, her sword falling elsewhere.

Caspian struggled to stand and help Risika, but then there was a loud cry. Both Telmarine children looked and saw Glozelle running at them with his spear in hand. Risika gasped and clutched onto Caspian. She shut her eyes and heard Caspian gasp, but no pain ever came. Risika looked to see Glozelle frozen where he stood. He was struggling. Risika clutched tighter to Caspian. Then, something reached out and grabbed Glozelle, smashing him into a nearby rock. Risika glanced at Caspian, but he was as confused as she was.

Caspian stood and helped Risika up. Peter looked down on them from outside the ditch.

"Come, hurry," he said as he lent them a hand. He pulled Caspian out and then both boys helped to pull Risika. Risika glanced around and saw what she hardly believed were trees. They seemed to walk and attack the soldiers by the tenths.

"Lucy," Peter explained everything with one word. Risika searched for her sword, but found nothing. Instead, she pulled the sword from a nearby body. It disgusted her, touching a dead body, but you could hardly walk anywhere at the moment without touching one.

Narnians cheered wildly as the trees crushed soldiers and war machines easily. Peter gave an order to charge and his Narnians obeyed. The Telmarines fled until they reached the river, where everyone seemed to stop.

Risika tried to glance at the what the reason to stop was. It was difficult to see. Then, she saw it. A little brown-haired girl with a sly grin and a small dagger.

"Lucy," she muttered in shock. Edmund and Peter glanced at her. They were in disbelief as well. Risika saw a large lion walk up beside Lucy. At first, Risika couldn't tell who this was. Was it another talking animal?

"Aslan," Caspian said. Risika glanced at her cousin. She'd heard the name before, and that's when she remembered. Aslan's How. The image of the lion in the Stone Table. Of course.

"Charge!"

Risika let out a gasp as the thousands of Telmarines charged at Aslan and Lucy. Then, a loud roar filled the air and the river began to rush almost uncontrollably. Telmarine soldiers screamed and tried to reach the shores, but not many made it. A large wave hit the bridge and lifted it from the shores of the beach. It crushed the bridge and drowned many soldiers. Risika could only watch in terror and wonder as everything happened.

Then, the Pevensies, Caspian, and Risika rushed to the other side to Lucy. Narnians confiscated weapons from the Telmarines as Risika ran to Lucy. She took the little girl's hands in her own.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Lucy laughed and smiled widely. "Of course. I had Aslan to protect me."

Risika nodded. After everyone was sure Lucy was alright, they kneeled in front of Aslan. After all, he was the creator of Narnia.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Aslan's voice was deep and grand. Edmund, Peter, and Susan all rose. Risika and Caspian stayed on their knees.

"All of you," Aslan said, smiling only slightly.

Risika glanced at Caspian. He was also confused.

"I…do not think we are ready for that," he said. Aslan only smiled again.

"It's for that very reason that I know you are," he said. Risika looked to the ground again and bowed her head.

"I wish not to take such a place," she explained. "Let my cousin rule, but I can not."

"And why is that?"

Risika thought it'd be Aslan that'd ask, but it was Edmund. She looked at him.

"I must go back to Alexandria. My mother was a princess. If she disappeared, unless she had a sibling, I'm sure Alexandria has not a true ruler."

Aslan nodded before Edmund could reply.

"I understand your pain. Stay for your cousin's coronation and then I will see you off myself."

Risika nodded and smiled to the lion. Then, she took her cousin's hand and they stood together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I know that the Pevensies aren't really very old in this book, but in the movie they seem older…so I just make them older, alright? I know it might bug some people, but I write movie-verse and it just really bugs me that Edmund's only about 11 and Lucy's about nine or ten. So for now I'm making Lucy 12, Edmund 13 or 14, Susan about 14 or 15 and Peter 16. Caspian is probably Peter's age, or only slightly older. I don't know. Haha. (BTW, this makes Risika about 13 too) This is a long part, just because I love parties. Haha.

The coronation was predicted to be much fun. There was a pre-party the night before. After all the bloodshed and hurt, everyone was able to let it all go and be happy for the new king and the endless party night. Risika smiled, though in her heart she ached to see her father again. After so many years of hating him, she felt as if she could have loved him if she had tried harder.

Still, she hated to ruin everyone's fun, so she let Susan and Lucy pick out a dress for her and make her up.

"How about this one?" asked Lucy, holding up a deep red dress with gold adorning. Risika shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter to me. Just pick one."

"It has to be the right dress, Risika. This is Caspian's pre-coronation party, you know," Susan replied. She was already wearing a pretty purple-hued-red dress. Lucy wore a simple green one with embellished sleeves. They had already done their hair as well. Susan's was a pretty braid while Lucy's was pulled back loosely; letting most of her hair fall forward.

Then, Lucy pulled out a deep purple-hued-gold dress. Susan smiled at the sight of it. She took it from Lucy's hands and smoothed it over with her hand. The satin shimmered at her touch.

"This dress is very pretty," Susan said, holding it up to show Risika. The purple-eyed girl fingered it gently.

"I think…" she trailed off. She met Susan's blue eyes. "I think it was my mom's."

Risika took the dress from Susan and smiled as she admired it. It was pretty, but very simple.

"You should try it on," Lucy urged gently. Risika smiled, and then she nodded. She walked into a large spare room to change. She came out soon enough, the dress fit almost perfectly. The sleeves were a tad tight, but they were fine. Risika could still move comfortably.

"It looks wonderful," Susan complimented. Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Oh it really does! We should do your hair now. Come, hurry."

Lucy sat Risika down in front of the small vanity. Risika grimaced. She had never taken much to fixing herself up too much. There was never any need for it. So she twisted and turned and groaned and mumbled as Susana and Lucy tugged at her hair and plucked at her face.

Finally, Susan and Lucy gave up. Susan sat back on the bed and sighed.

"You really must sit still, Risika."

"No more. Please. I'll fix myself up."

"Alright then."

Risika looked at the vanity and combed through her wavy hair. She let it loose and smeared the lightest bit of rogue onto her cheeks. No lip rogue, though. It was uncomfortable and made her lips dry. Then, she clipped on some gold pearls to her ears and turned to face Lucy and Susan.

"This is adequate enough for me," she said and slipped on some slippers.

"Oh, wait!"

Risika turned to Lucy. "Yes?"

"Would you like to remove your necklace? It doesn't match with all the gold."

Risika thought for a second. Then, she shook her head.

"No, I'll just keep it under the collar of my dress. I wouldn't want it to get lost."

They both nodded and ushered Risika out the door.

"We must hurry. The party will start without us and I'd love to show you off to my brother," Lucy explained with a grin. Susan smiled as well.

Risika grabbed Susan and Lucy's hand in hers and said, "Well, come on then. Susan must show off for my dear Caspian and we can find Lucy a nice young boy to dance with." Lucy grimaced and gagged. All three girls laughed.

It was a bit later than mid-day as people began pouring in for the party. There was a large bonfire and many drinks were laid out. The girls didn't drink, though. They stuck with juice and water. Lucy hadn't been able to find Edmund all evening, so she hadn't gotten to 'show off' Risika. Caspian and Peter had also seemed to disappear. Aslan, however, sat alone, watching as merry couple and people dance to folk music.

The girls approached him and bowed.

"You all look lovely," he complimented them with a nod of his head. They bowed in turn and said their thank-you's.

"Have you seen my brothers?" Susan asked. Aslan nodded towards the entrance, in which the boys were now just coming in. Susan and Lucy darted for them, dragging Risika along by the hand. Susan and Lucy hugged their brothers while Caspian simply stared at Susan. Risika chuckled and hugged her cousin.

"You look adequate," Caspian stated. She smiled.

"Not too adequate I hope. It is _your_ night. I wouldn't want to outshine you."

Caspian chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. Just then, a young girl came up to Caspian. She was pretty, with light blonde hair tightly knotted behind her head and soft brown eyes. She asked Caspian for a dance. Caspian glanced quickly at Susan and then at Risika. She nudged him and he took the girl's hand. They walked to the dance floor. Risika saw Susan's eyes watching almost bitterly. Risika laughed. Then, another young girl approached them. She glanced at Edmund and blushed. Risika had to grin at her shyness.

"May I ask for a dance?" the girl said quietly. Her shy blue eyes darted to glance at all of us and then back to Edmund. Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing. The girl then smiled slightly and touched the edges of her long black hair. Then, Edmund smiled back and nodded. Lucy nudged Risika, who only laughed a little more. Soon enough, Susan also had a dance partner and Lucy decided she would go get a drink and talk to Trumpkin. So Peter was left with Risika.

Suddenly, Peter took Risika's hand and pulled her to the dancefloor.

"Peter!" Risika almost screamed in surprise but Peter hushed her.

"See that girl?" he nodded towards a large-eyed girl with long braided blonde hair. "She's been bothering me since I got to the palace. No doubt she's looking for me."

Risika laughed and took Peter's hand.

"She's quite the looker. You don't like her?"

Peter groaned. "Vile girl. She's the most ambitious girl in this palace."

Risika laughed and they danced, while Peter tried to dodge the girl's gaze. Still, her large eyes fell on him and she hurriedly made her way over to them.

"Oh, King Peter!" she said, her smile as wide as her face. She glanced at Risika. "And you are?"

Peter and Risika stopped dancing. Peter purposefully took her hand and they both looked at the girl.

"Victoria, this is my friend, Risika."

"Oh, is that so?" Victoria said. She really was very pretty, her skin as pale as the moonlight and as flawless as silk. She turned to Peter, smiling again. "Would you like to dance?"

"Actually, I'm dancing now. Maybe later," Peter replied as he led Risika back to the dance floor. He turned his back to Victoria before she could say more.

"How mean, King Peter! That was quite rude."

Peter chuckled. "You'd understand if you had an annoying foolish boy stalking you."

Risika laughed as well. "Maybe so. But I don't, so I don't understand."

Soon, the song ended and Peter and Risika went their ways. Then, Risika saw Edmund sitting alongside the wall, looking around. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, there you are," he said as he saw her.

"Looking for me?" she asked, puzzled.

"Of course."

"Whatever for? I didn't do anything."

Edmund smiled. "Alice is a nice girl."

Risika raised an eyebrow at him. "…Alice?"

"The girl I danced with."

"Of course."

Edmund offered Risika a sip of wine. She made a face at him. He was too young to drink. She stated this, but he only laughed.

"I was in Narnia for 15 years. I was nearly 25 when I first left. I grew accustomed to drinking."

"I see."

"I saw you dancing with Peter," he finally said.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And?"

"Nothing."

Risika made a face at him. "You, my King, make no sense whatsoever. Goodbye. I'm going to find Susan."

Risika made a move to leave, but Edmund caught her hand and pulled her back. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him. He didn't say anything.

"_What_?"

He wasn't speaking to her, but he certainly didn't want her to leave either. Risika had better things to do than stand around doing nothing. Then, he waved her away.

"Never mind."

Risika wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but it wasn't ladylike. So she turned and walked off instead. As she was standing, she saw Susan and Caspian were dancing. Lucy still stood beside Trumpkin, but she was sticking her tongue out at a young boy who seemed to be teasing her. Risika chuckled. Then, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and came face-to-face with Edmund.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello."

Risika turned back to the crowd and Edmund stood beside her. There was a silence between them. Neither spoke. Risika was thinking about how they'd held hands and how she had kissed him on the cheek. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked. Risika smiled and wondered if that's what he'd been trying to say earlier.

"Sure."

They danced to a slow tune, as did the other couples. They didn't speak or make eye-contact. It was strange, being this close to each other.

"So you are leaving the day after tomorrow?" Edmund finally spoke.

Risika smiled slightly and then nodded. "Yes."

There was silence again. It hadn't occurred to either of them that it would be this hard to say anything to one another.

"I'll write to you," Risika added. Edmund smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll keep you updated with what is happening in Narnia."

"Yes…"

Silence again. Then, the song ended and the musicians took a break. People gathered around the tables of food and drinks to refresh themselves.

Edmund and Risika still stood on the dance floor however. It seemed strange, but no one seemed to notice. Then, Risika pulled away from him. She smiled.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep early tonight. I'm a bit exhausted."

"Goodnight, Risika."

"Goodnight."

She turned and made her way up through the castle to her bedchamber. Risika thought about everything. Her father, Edmund, the war, Caspian's coronation…And then Risika thought about how she was leaving everything she knew behind. She reached up to touch the pendent underneath her dress. She sighed and took off the stuffy purple dress. She folded it and left it on her vanity and changed into her nightgown. She blew out the candle and laid in her bed until she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter for this series. I'll start the sequel as soon as I can! :D This part of the movie always made me cry. I was like, "Nooo! They're leaving!"  
Also, I made a trailer for this story here:  
http(COLON)//www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=suq5Y0kyz-Q

The coronation was an ever larger celebration. A grand crown was prepared for Caspian. The four siblings and Risika kept their attire to formal casual, while Caspian's was grand. It was, after all, _his_ coronation. As Risika said, we wouldn't want to outshine dear Caspian on his day.

Afterward, there was a large parade through the streets of kingdom. Narnians and Telmarines alike cheered on the new king. Everyone was happy.

After the parade and everything, Risika packed her things. She would leave by noon the next day. There was already a ship in port by Beruna to take her once she was ready. As she was in her room packing some clothes, Caspian came in.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked.

Risika looked at him. "There is already a ship in port. I should leave."

"You don't have to go, you know."

Risika sighed. "I have to. My people…Caspian. You would do the same for your people."

"You're people are _here_, Risika. Please. You're the only family I have left."

"And you, I. I know that. We have each other. I'll go to Alexandria and see if they need me. If they don't, I'll come back. If they do, I'll stay and do whatever I can."

Caspian sighed. "And what if Alexandria has been taken over? You could be kidnapped like your mother."

Risika glanced at him. "Then let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Caspian groaned and crossed his arms. Risika dropped her clothes and walked over to him. She took his hand.

"Caspian," she started. "I'll be fine. I promised Edmund I would write everyday."

Caspian only sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Risika."

The next day, Risika's bags and cargo was on a carriage, ready to go. Risika wore a white short-sleeved dress with a pink corset. Her hair was left out and loose and she had a leather bag over her shoulder. Risika would stay for the gathering Caspian would make and then she would leave.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as much as it belongs to man. Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to do so. But for any of you who wish, Aslan can return you to the lands of our forefathers."

Caspian was a good public speaker. He spoke with authority, not the nimble way of speaking before the war. Still, there was a man in the crowd who spoke up.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar."

All, even Caspian, turned to face Aslan with a puzzled look.

"You're ancestors were sea-faring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare cavern, that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens."

Risika, who stood beside Caspian, glanced at Caspian curiously. He simply shrugged.

"It is a good place for any who wish to make a good start."

There was a commotion in the crowd of Telmarines. Then, Glozelle stepped up. For a moment, Risika was afraid he may say something to start an uproar, but he didn't.

"I will go. I will accept the offer."

Caspian and Risika glanced at one another and then at Glozelle. He smiled ever so slightly at them. They both nodded their thanks to Miraz's general. He nodded as well and there was another acceptation.

"So will we."

Prunaprisma stepped forward with her child. Risika nodded her thanks to her stepmother. Prunaprisma walked to her. She touched Risika's cheek with one hand.

"Your father was always proud of you, fair girl. I wish you a well future."

Risika smiled kindly. "As I do you."

They curtsied slightly to each other before Prunaprisma joined Glozelle's side in front of Aslan. Aslan gave a soft growl and the large tree of the courtyard twisted into a large gate. Risika's eyes widened at the sight. She hadn't grown very accustomed to magic even yet.

Prunaprisma and Glozelle entered the gate without noticeable concern. Then, they vanished. Risika gasped along with the crowd. There was a sudden commotion. The people were worried and suspicious.

"How do we know he is not sending us to our deaths?"

Reepicheep stepped up and bowed to Aslan.

"Sire, if my example may be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Risika had to give the mouse credit for his bravery and loyalty. He had much hope. Aslan looked at the mouse, but then he turned and looked at Peter. Peter looked distressed. Risika narrowed her eyes. Aslan couldn't mean…

"We'll go."

"_What_?"

Risika and Edmund spoke out in unison. Everyone glanced at them. They glanced at each other. Risika felt something ache in her heart. She didn't want to lose more. Her mother. Her father. Herself. Now, her friends.

"Come on, our time's up."

Peter looked at Risika and then to his brother and sisters. Then, he walked to Caspian and handed him his sword.

"After all, we're not really needed anymore."

Risika opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again. Then, she opened it again to speak.

"Peter, we _do_ need you. We need _all _of you. It's not Narnia without you."

Peter gave her a soft smile. "Sorry, Risika."

Caspian nodded and put a hand on Risika's shoulder. He looked at Peter's sword. "I will look after it until you return."

"That's just it."

Everyone turned to Susan. Tears glittered in her pretty eyes.

"We're not coming back."

"We…We're not?"

Lucy now had tears in her eyes as well. She looked around. Narnia was her life.

"You two are."

Peter glanced to his youngest siblings.

"At least, I think he means you two."

Risika ran to Peter. "What do you mean you think?" Risika breathed deeply. She didn't want to scream. "You…You…You…can't go!" Tears stung her eyes, and she felt ashamed.

"Yes…Why can't they come back? Have they done something wrong?"

Lucy's question was directed exactly at Aslan. Aslan only smiled and shook his head.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. All things have their time."

Risika saw Edmund avert his gaze to the ground.

"Your brother and sister have learned what they can in this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Risika ran her fingers through her hair. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Not only losing Edmund, but Lucy, Susan, and Peter as well. Peter seemed to notice Risika's mood. He walked over to her and put both of his hands on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It's not what I thought it'd be…"

He turned to his sister. "But it's alright." Risika took a deep breath. No. It wasn't alright to her. Nothing was. Nothing ever was alright for her.

Peter took his sister's hand and the four siblings walked to Aslan, Risika, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, and Caspian. Risika hugged Lucy and Susan goodbye. Peter reached to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug. Then, there was Edmund.

"I guess we won't be able to write after all."

Risika had to frown at Edmund's words. She knew it was true, but to actually hear the truth was harder. She could only nod. Risika struggled with the words she wasn't to say. Finally, she said them.

"I'll miss you."

Edmund smiled slightly. "Me, too."

Then, Risika pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed hers as well. Then, the four siblings turned to the gate. They all glanced back once more before they turned and left. They were gone. Risika thought her legs would give out beneath her and she was afraid she would fall to the ground. As if being able to read her mind, Caspian came up beside Risika and she collapsed into him. A couple pf tears streaked her face, and she covered her face with her hands. A sob came, and then Risika breathed deep.

"I'm fine," she finally said. She pushed away from Caspian. "I'm leaving. Goodbye, cousin." She hugged Caspian, and then she pushed through the crowd. She ran and she ran. With every step, her heart was breaking more than ever.


End file.
